Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless devices may be used in telecommunications. Wireless devices commonly provide services that may be impractical or impossible with the use of wires. Wireless devices use some form of energy (e.g., radio waves) to transfer information without the use of wires. Wireless devices may transfer information over both short and long distances.